dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Warrior (3.5e Class)
Sonic Warrior Sonic Warriors are truly, rather mad fighters. This is because they control sound, and this ability seems to bear with it some strange thought patterns. Or, in the words of one infamous sonic warrior upon the battlefield, "I'm gonna kill you! Not anyone else here, I'm gonna kill just you!" After having shouted this the sonic warrior in question reportedly chased the man he had been pointing at for several hours, trying to kill him, eventually succeeding. It can be seen from this vivid example the full extent of the madness that comes with being a sonic warrior. Making a Sonic Warrior Sonic warriors are tricky melee fighters who have some very powerful abilities up their sleeves that can turn the battlefield on its head at the strangest times. In the heat of battle a sonic warrior can be a devastating fighter who seems to slip through dangerous situations with relative ease. During later levels a sonic warrior will tend to be rather implacable, flying across the world without pausing even for a moment. Abilities: The most important ability scores for a sonic warrior to have are Charisma and Constitution. Charisma is vital for most of the sonic warriors special abilities are based off of it and Constitution is vital for bellow, one of their main class features, has it's save DC based off of it, besides, the extra hit points come in handy. Dexterity and Strength come next in order of importance to a sonic warrior, mainly to increase their ability to hold their own on the battlefield. Wisdom and Intelligence finish last on the list of important ability scores for a sonic warrior, though a sonic warrior seeking to be skill-based might want to value them. Races: Any. Alignment: Any non-lawful, sonic warriors are particularly mad fighters who have trouble obeying rules. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: "Simple" or "As rogue". Ex-Sonic Warriors If a character with levels in this class changes to a lawful alignment, they still retain any class features they may have already gained, though they loose the ability to take further levels in sonic warrior until they return to a non-lawful alignment. Epic Sonic Warrior Sonic Resistance (Ex): The sonic warrior’s sonic resistance increases by an additional 5 points every three levels higher than 18th. Voice: A sonic warrior does not gain any additional voices after 20th level, but can choose a voice (see above) instead of a bonus feat. (Ex): At 30th level a sonic warrior perfects his control over sound, becoming one with the vibrations that run through everything. At this level the sonic warrior gains the ability to understand and be understood by all living creatures that have something of a language. Additionally, the sonic warrior gains the ability to take up to 2 90º turns in a single round while accelerating with his sonic boom class feature (instead of only one 90º turn in a single round). The sonic warrior also gains blindsight out to 60 ft. : The epic sonic warrior gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic sonic warrior bonus feats) every 5 levels after 20th. Epic sonic warrior Bonus Feat List: Blinding Speed, Damage Reduction, Dire Charge, Epic Dodge, Epic Skill Focus, Epic Speed, Exceptional Deflection, Fast Healing, Infinite Deflection, Overwhelming Critical, Reflect Arrows, Superior Initiative The sonic warrior may choose a voice instead of a bonus feat. Halfling Sonic Warrior Starting Package Armor: Studded Leather Armor Weapons: Greatsword. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Initiative. Gear: Bedroll, winter blanket, 40 candles, flint and steel, hooded lantern, 9 pints of oil, Tent, 10 torches, waterskin. Gold: 7 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Sonic Warrior Religion: Seeing as sonic warriors tend to be partially insane, they are often too sporadic to maintain a paticular faith for very long. Though, on occasion, when a sonic warrior has learned to hold true to a religion through time, they can become very useful divine minions. This is due to the fact that a sonic warrior more often than not will actually listen to a voice in their head that says it's god. Other Classes: On a social scale, sonic warriors have mixed relations with people. A sonic warrior will most likely get along paticularly well with barbarians, seeing as they can sometimes have the same general mentality, bards, seeing as a sonic warriors behavior tends to provide a bard with several interesting stories, and clerics of chaotic deities, since they often share ideals. A sonic warrior also usually has a difficult time gettting along with monks, paladins, and clerics of lawful deities considering that their near mad thought processes and rash actions drive away those who consider themselves to have mental discipline. Fighters, rogues, and other classes that are not mentioned here tend to have varying opinions of sonic warriors. Combat: Upon the battlefield a sonic warrior is often considered a wild card. This is mainly due to the fact that they have it within their power to turn a fight on its head in an instant, whether it be by making everyone involved suddenly fall deaf, or by grabbing the leader of the enemies forces and flying into the sky with him. A sonic warrior can also be useful for battle records through the use of their echo class ability. Advancement: Sonic warriors tends to have many pathways open to them. An evil sonic warrior may wish to take a few levels in assassin, blackguard or some other class that will allow them to wreak havoc with a little bit more ease. Then again, a sonic warrior may also seek to progress into the shadowdancer or possibly duelist for the enhancement to mobility they each respectively grant. The sonic warrior may also take a few levels in horizon walker if they enjoy getting around alot. In epic levels a sonic warrior may take a level or two in epic infiltrator to become nearly perfectly silent in his movements. Sonic Warriors in the World Sonic warriors rarely choose to have a set place in the world, instead choosing to wander as far abroad as they can, attempting to try and keep moving no matter what happens in their lives. Rarely, a sonic warrior does in fact choose to settle down and stop moving across the world. When this happens, the sonic warrior will usually tend to do so in a place that they find interesting or is constantly changing. Daily Life: A sonic warriors daily life is one that entirely dependant on that paticular sonic warriors life. A sonic warrior who has chosen to write a book about the different sound patterns that can be heard on a battlefield, then that sonic warrior would probably spend most of their time writting said book. If another sonic warrior chooses to become a cook, then he will more than likely spend a lot of time perfecting recipes. Notables: Kiora Sen, Female Human Sonic Warrior: only living thing in existance to ever break mach 15 and survive. Adara White, Female Half-Elf Sonic Warrior: calmed an maruading colony of devastation centipedes, by singing. Deon Ortiz, Male Jann Sonic Warrior: released a bellow so titanic in porportions that it carved a ravine several miles deep. Organizations: Congregations of sonic warriors are indeed, very rare, seeing as the ability to control sound seems to entail some degree of madness, and consequently, they rarely even join organizations at all, not being able to stand them or the rules they set forth. Though, it has been known for evil sonic warriors to pool together their strengths for the sake of wreaking more havoc. Conversely, good aligned sonic warriors may seek out other good aligned sonic warriors, even if it's only for the company. NPC Reactions: NPC's may be rather apprehensive of a sonic warrior when they first meet them, seeing as a sonic warrior can be rather intimidating, both in physical appearance and in mannerisms. Though this intial apprehension may quickly turn to awe or possibly outright fear once an NPC learns of what the sonic warrior has within his ability to do. Sonic Warrior Lore Characters with ranks in gather information can research sonic warriors to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Sonic Warriors in the Game Sonic warriors can be found anywhere in the world, seeing as their unpinable nature carries them across countries and wide stretches of wilderness in seemingly no time at all. Most commonly, sonic warriors are seemingly instinctively drawn to the high, windy places of the world, such as the peaks of mountains, or the wide, flat plateaus within stretches of desert. Many sonic warriors actually enjoy climbing moutains, and embrace the howling of the wind as they seek out new sounds in the world. Adaptation: Sonic warriors can be easily crafted into a new shape. For example, in one paticular world, sonic warriors may all be pure madmen, intent upon dominating their own portion of the world. In another world, sonic warriors may all be completely free, untouchable beings that streak through the skies of their own accord, not caring about any of the sufferings of mankind or any other race. In yet another world, sonic warriors could be viewed as angelic figures, pure hearted entities who come from the sky and protect those who seem to have lost all hope. Sample NPC: Once, many ages ago, there was a war, one that brought down entire civilizations and stained the ground with the blood of many outsiders. It was during this war, that Maverick Stone was born and raised. For some reason, it seemed that Maverick did not seem too concerned about the fact that his family was broken due to the war, simply saying that it didn't matter how many people were around, as long as they were around. He grew up as a rather eccentric child, climbing up onto the roof of his parents home in the middle of the night, and listening to the wind howl. When his mother asked him what he kept doing up there, he only ever said, "Listening." As Maverick grew into a teenager, other Janns came to his home, and said that he had to enlist in the army, to try and stop the war. Maverick had bluntly refused, utterly refusing to go with them. Then they tried to take him by force, but for some reason, he seemed to slip out of their grasp, and there was sound then, an earsplitting howl, like the wind that Maverick always listened to, only magnified a thousand times. This howl was coming from the boys lips it seemed, and soon those who had attempted to take him, fled, shouting that the boy would enlist whether he wanted to or not. Maverick had known he wouldn't be able to handle them all if the came back with reinforcements, and so, he said goodbye to his family, and began wandering. They never did manage to find him, even several hundred years after the war had ended, and never once did Maverick stay in one place for too long. So, he is still wandering, out within the plane that the war took place in. EL 17: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Class Category:Base Class